A New Beginning to an End Forgotten
by Kakashi1
Summary: This was my first serious story. And you treated it like crap. You jerks. r/r to redeem your wretched stinking stupidy humany selves.
1. A New Beginning

This isn't normal fanfic. It is several things at once. One) it is my personal retaliation to the ill-planned, short-coming, unrealistic ending to season two (and I got the ending when it aired in Japan so this has had time to build up.) Two) it is written to be something of a new season or maybe a oav series. Many other things arise during this that have personal meaning.  
  
I have an odd format when writing. ********** is for a new scene. ***(name)***  
is a scene seen through the eyes of a specific character. *-*-*-*-*-* is a narrative/artistic scene. (*{insert writing here}*) is used to tell you what you here or what music (not limited to digimon) is best in the background (which most of the time is Japanese.)  
  
I'll try to use english, but some nouns such as "so" and "kami" are not easilly translated. Proper names shall not be translated.  
  
I'll just put these notes on this chapter. Don't expect them on later chapters.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A New Beginning to an End Forgotten"  
  
**************************Iori******************************  
  
(*a melodious, soft, repatitious music, not very noticeable, but sets a calm aura*)  
  
It's been so many years since we defeated Malomyotismon. My father had died years before that. He died saving another's life. His best, and as far as I know, only friend was weakened in ki from it. He was then controlled, and his own laments and desires were used as an incubator. Even though it was not his own doing, he still payed for it. He sacrificed his strength and ki, though, so we could be happy.  
  
Even though it is a beautiful and, at the same time, tragic ending, I doubt it ever being meant to be. Everyone on the earth turning to digidestined. So nice at first, but it makes no sense. A gate is often placed, and the borders between worlds is non-existant. Equally unfound is the evil powers. Since that event I have seen no great evil powers with my own eyes. But as Takeru said so long ago, "Where there is light, there is always darkness. And the brighter the light, the deeper the darkness." It makes no sense.  
  
It has been so many years. Few remember the events such as the rise and fall of the Dark Masters, the assault of Myotismon, the battle over the internet, or even Malomyotismon. So many years... I have seen our children be born. I have seen our children grow. I have seen our children have children of their own. Now, I fear the troubles have arisen and the darkness of which may show. I say these things because of something that has hapened today.  
  
********************{same scene-earlier}********************  
  
As Naomi paced through the room, armadillomon made odd sounds, sounds that she had never heard a digimon like him make before. Roars, screeches, crackles, electric flows, and various other sounds filled the room. Now crying her eyes out, Naomi yelled "Help! Armadillomon! What's wrong with you? What's wrong..? Will someone help? Armadillomons in trouble!" Iori ran to her room as fast as his old body could.  
  
"What is wrong, Naomi?" he asked in a wise, monotone voice.  
  
"Grandpa! Armadillomon's in trouble! Help him, Grandpa! PLEASE!!!" Naomi pointed to armadillomon, but as she did, her digivice started glowing on the table, and armadillomon started fizzling out. "Armadillomon!!!" she cried as she ran towards him. But before she could reach him, he disapeared in a explosion of data.  
  
Walking over to confort his heart-broken grand daughter, Iori stopped when he saw her digivice. What he saw made him give an uncharactaristic gasp. He picked up the digivice and handed it Naomi. "Naomi. There is something you should see," he said as he handed her the digivice.  
  
"What...what is this? What happened to my digivice, Grandpa?"  
  
"Naomi, this is something that few have seen. It belonged only to the original digidestined. It is an original model digivice. It is obvious to say that its transformation and the death of armadillomon are connected. Also, it means that you'll be travelling to a place that you cannot reach by normal means."  
  
"What do you mean, Grandpa?"  
  
"I mean that the original digivice were used to bring the digidestined to the digital world on a one way ticket, which they avoided through an odd turn of fates. If you were meant to go to the digital world that we all know, then you could use a normal digivice, and a normal digimon. But this is something new. Naomi, you must go to a new world, and I hope you can brave it."  
  
"Grandpa, wait. What are you talking about?! Talk normally! Armadillomon's dead, my digivice changes, and now you're talking jibburish!!!"  
  
"Naomi, you are going to a fate unkown to protect a world unseen to battle an evil unheard. My dear I'm so..." But he was cut off as she disapeared in rainbow spot in the floor.  
  
***********************Iori***********************  
  
My dear, I am sorry I could not help her. At the same time, I wonder why was it that when our grand daughter's armadillomon died, and when she fell into this new dimension, I not only didn't feel sad or scared, but instead happy, as if it were meant to be. An illusion clearing itself up. A wrong attempting to be corrected. If you were still alive, I bet you could have helped her. I bet you could have offered some reason. You were always so good with children. I am sorry.  
  
***********************************************  
  
As Naomi woke up, she saw that she was no longer in Odaiba. Nor was she in the digital world that she had played in so many times. This was something new. As she stood, she saw that all around, there were plains as far as the I could see, with the exeption of a few large rocks scattered about, and small village just in site over the horizon. She started to walk, but she stopped when small black ball bounced up in front of her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Nimon! I'm your digimon partner!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't worry, this is just the first chapter. Feel free to print up my story. If you want, you can use Nimon, and various other original digimon soon to appear, in your own work, just give credit where it is due (speaking of which, digimon is property of Toei) and maybe even email me. 


	2. Mysterious Placing

(Digimon is copyright of Toei)  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
part 2  
"Mysterious Placing"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Alone in a barely lit room, a dark, mysterious man sat alone at a small round table. Shuffling a small amount of cards, a dim light barely made visible his long, purple coat and grey turban. "Odd ways that my cards carry out. Death, gift, and confusion. Let me just hope that this time, they do not play out so literally," he said in a sly voice as he shuffled the cards from one sandy glove to another. "Now then, let's see how the girl is doing." With these words, glass (which had been spread all about the room) changed from showing what they could of that dark room, to look outside (or atleast thats what it appeared to be) into a vast plain where two figures, rather, a figure and a ball could be seen.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"What...er...who are you, again?" Naomi asked the little black ball, which she had now noticed to have a white belly.  
  
"Silly, I'm Nimon. Sorry to 'ave scared you like that in Odaiba, but when I transfered to this digital world, only my mind went, and a new body was configured for me here. Guess that armadillo data wasn't good for this place."  
  
"Armadillomon, I thought you were.."  
  
"Don't worry, 'cause I am here. Oh, and remember that I'm Nimon now. I can't go into armadillomon anymore, I think, so I guess it's a name change."  
  
****************the fortune teller***********************  
  
Hmmm. Well then, I guess I need to draw some more cards for the little girl.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Walking towards the village on the horizon, the two continued with their conversation.  
  
"So Nimon, why did you introduce yourself like that, anyway?"  
  
  
****************the fortune tellor***********************  
  
Insight...  
  
**********************Naomi*************************  
  
I mean, you could have just told me who you were instead of making yourself out to be some wierdo or a stranger.  
  
****************the fortune tellor***********************  
  
Hope...  
  
*********************Nimon**************************  
  
Well, I guess I could have done that, but this new body just kept saying "suprise." Not much of an excuse, is it. I'm sorry Naomi.  
  
***************the fortune tellor************************  
  
Desire. Insight, hope and desire. Hmmmm. Looks like once again fate shall work itself. These cards never allow me to do anything. Heh, a journey begins. It's times like these that I wish I had Tarot cards. Oh well, these have never been wrong.  
  
***************************************************  
  
After a few minutes of walking the two reached the small town . They were imediatly aproached by one of the residents.  
  
"Hi there. A'don't believe av seen you people hair, bafo'. Ah yah taourists o' just travalahs? Oh ids not important wha yah be hair. Ah wee town is a nas' litta Yiyamon town, an' we would bea happy ta help ya wit waddeva ye need."  
  
"Um...Ok", Noami said in a little confusion (she had the attention span of a gnat..) "Um, uhh,..." She started to sputter when Nimon decided it was time to intervene.  
  
"Sir, this is going to sound wierd, but we are REALLY not from around here, and we were wondering if you people had any major, life-or-death, planet-threatening problems?"  
  
"Ya raght. Tha does sound wherd. Bud since ya asken ah heard thad in da spiral forast, which is ova tha in tha distance [the yayimon points to the east side of town, which is the way that they entered] , der is a wee nuisance. That's ah a know though. Sorrah bout that."  
  
The little digimon swiftly answered "No, that's exactly what I was asking. Now we were also wondering er...um.... are there any restaurants or er...inns around."  
  
"Aye. Right ove'a there. Ya see ids both one inda same. Oka?"  
  
"Thank you" was what Nimon started to say when Naomi suddenly grabbed him as she ran off.  
  
"Getting a little friendly there. I don't know about you but suddenly seeing you die, falling through the floor into a new dimension, seeing you get a new body, and then walking through a plain just to be told we need to go to ...uh oh." She stopped in mid-run as a horrible thought occured to her.  
  
"I somehow know this area. I don't why, I just do, but anyway we don't need to ask anyone where Spira..."  
  
"No...It's not that. Were flat broke. We don't have any currency on us."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
What are Naoko and Nimon to do? And who is this strange fortune tellor in the shadows? Find out in the third volume of this Digimon series!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note- Yayimon are an original. If they need to be renamed please inform me. Yayimon look like Gizamon with the skin of Gotsumon (and not with a gobumon effect.) Feel free to use Yayimon. Man, am I egotystical. I am as egotystical as Vegeta. Big headed as Vegetable monkey man, now dems bad. 


	3. A Friend in Need

(Digimon is copyright of Toei)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
part 3  
"A Friend in Need"  
-please note that I shall use incorrect writing style and grammar in order to allow the story to both be understandable and not so repititous. Okay?  
  
***************The Fortune Teller*********************  
  
I'm getting lazy. I read them wrong. Well, you can't always be right. And few can do this with such skill. [shuffles cards through hands as Naomi and Nimon go into a tissy fit] Hah. Now it's time to see your future again little girl. [puts the cards down on the table, reading the first card] Now...wait. Who is that?  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Nimon, I'm so hungry and tired! Food and bed! Food and Bed! FOOOOD!" Naomi shouted at the top of her lungs. Nimon currently was at Naomi's feet with her mouth wide open and drool coming out of it. As the two went into a hysteria, a young man about looking a year older than Naomi (she looks about 16) walked up behind them unnoticed.  
  
"How's about we take you two lovelies out to dinner, seeing that you just happen to be predicament." Naomi looked behind her to see where the sly English voice was coming from. What she saw was a young blonde man, wearing an odd, long black coat (collar raised, of coarse.) Had Nimon not been in a hunger induced trance, she would have turned around to see a small black ball with three feathers on his head.  
  
"Who-who...who?" Naomi studdered (she's tired and hungry.)  
  
"Oh my, I didn't know spoke such fluent owl. Sorry, bad joke" he chuckled. "Ma name's Jahavaris Ishida. Don't know what it means. People just tend da call me Jarrette, though. You can to if 'ya like." The young man started putting his hand behind his back, raising his elbow in the air. "Oh yes, this little ball o' energy is Fimon." "A pleasure"  
  
"What's a pleasure?"  
  
"What Fimon means it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. He's still a bit new to ma gestures, there. Anyway, let's get ya lovelies some dinner. Oh yeah, how rude of me. What are 'ya names there?"   
  
"Oh, I'm Naomi Ichijouji," she bowed, "and this is Nimon." She pointed to the dazed digimon. "Now let's get some food, Okay?"   
  
"Okay." With that the four entered the inn.  
  
********************the fortune tellor**************************  
  
Hmmm. Maybe I didn't read the cards wrong after all. 'Guess I just didn't read them enough. Well then, I guess I'll just have to put a little more magic in it. [He twirls one hand with a circle at the wrist, bringing up a red orb.]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nothing is wrong with the family names. It is justified and will be explained. Oh yeah - you can have 'yer dirty little ways with Fimon 'cause you deserve it. Reading this story 'an all. 


	4. Nigeru

(Digimon is property of Toei)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
part 4  
"Nigeru"  
(It's Japanese for 'run away')  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The four had eaten and rented a room. Being a gentleman, or atleast trying to be one, Jarrette spent the night on the floor of the room that they had rented (he isn't rich enough to rent two rooms after all) while Naomi and the two small digimon slept in the bed. Most of the night passed peacefully while they slept. Most of the night...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The fortune teller watched them through his 'windows'. He sat there, slowly loosing a patience that held him there so long. As he watched their slumber, he twirled a ruby-like ball in his hand. "This is too boring." With a twirl of his wrist, the cards appeared in his hand once again. "I say it's time for a wake up call."  
  
He put three cards down onto his table, one at a time. "Confusion, life, and pain."  
He shuffled the cards back into the deck, and with one flick of the wrist, swapt the cards with a ruby ball. "It looks like once again, I'm stuck here watching." He looked backwards. "But you get some fun, don't you, dear." He tossed the ruby ball backwards in wrist-only movement.  
  
A feminine hand darted out of the darkness, catching the ball. "Yes, I guess I do, my love."  
  
****************************************************  
  
The four were sleeping quietly. Jarrette was snoring, but that was the most disruption they had. It was an hour before sunrise and all was peacefull, for a moment.  
  
Screams filled the street. Naomi woke to see a building crashing down. She whipped the blankets off of the two sleeping and digimon and kicked Jarrette. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!"  
  
Half asleep, Jarrette sputtered out "what's with the early wake lovely? We go'in fishin?"  
  
"NO! Now wake up, and look outside!" Naomi yelled. Another building fell and a cracking sound surrounded them. As quickly as she could, she slapped him and grabbed the digimon. "COME ON!" Jarrette, now nearly awake, followed her.  
  
They got out just as the building fell. As they looked about they saw yayimon running everywhere, fallen buildings, and the figure of a woman. Jarrette called out, "hey, what's go'in on here?" The woman now turned to them.  
  
They could now see that the woman wore boots, gloves, and a dress that were black. They also could make out a grey coat, and silver jewelry. She now talked to them in a rather annoyed voice. "You children are the reason that I'm here. You should be honored to get his attention like this."  
  
Naomi yelled "who are you and why are you doing this?!" Jarrette added "and who's this guy your talking about?"  
  
"My name is Akumumon. I said a little more than you should know when I told you about his existance. And I'll let you figure out why I'm here." She held out a silver amulet with an odd design on it. "Here I'll give you a hint. Nightmare glance!" Two eyes on the amulet started glowing. Suddenly a silver beam shot from the eyes.  
  
The group darted out of the way of the beam, but a building behind them took the full force of the beam. Fimon shouted "I think she's trying to kill us!" Nimon snapped a reply of "you think?!" Naomi and Jarrette grabbed the two.  
  
"We've got to get of here, Naomi! She wants us and as long as were here these blokes are gonna suffa'!" shouted Jarrette as he grabbed Noami in one hand and Fimon in his open arm.  
  
"No we've gotta digivolve!" shouted Fimon. "If we don't were open targets for that monster!" Another beam shot at them. As Naomi and Jarrette got out of the way of the beam, the two digimon jumped and started to glow.  
  
Within moments, two balls were replace by rookie digimon. Nimon was now a black and white cat with grey gloves, resembling gatomon and Fimon was now black bird digimon, resembling biyomon and hawkmon. The two humans were amazed. "Nimon?" "Fimon?"  
  
The cat replied "we're Kagemon and Crowmon, now. You two get out of here now." The two digimon looked at Akumumon.  
  
"Really, two rookies think they can defeat an ultimate such as myself. You've got guts, I'll admit, but that won't help you much." She readdied another attack. She started to announce the attack when she was interrupted by the two rookies.  
  
"Shadow paw!" "Dark shards!" The two small blasts hit her hand as she shot her beam, altering it's direction to a towering building next to her. It fell before she had the chance to move out of the way.  
  
The victory was kept short, and the four ran out of town as fast as they could.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It was mid-day in the doomed town. A small motion could be seen from the wreckage. Suddenly, Akumumon burst out of the wreckage. Clothes torn and reputation destroyed by the defeat by two measily rookies, she stood there, just staring into the fields. A small curse escaped her bloody lips. "I'll make you pay. This shall not go untouched."  
  
The fortune teller grabbed her shoulder. "Not yet, the cards haven't agreed to it. Remember, it clearly stated 'life,' not 'death.' Just wait for it."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Same old, same old. I just have some good characters (finally.) Expect better though. Okay? 


	5. Begin the Journey

(Digimon is property of Toei)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
part 5  
"Begin the Journey"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Back in the plains, the four continued on their way. No longer were they running for their lives, but now just at walking rate. It had been hours since the attack, and they were sure of the fact that they were not being closely followed by enemies. They weren't alone, though. A number of Yayimon had joined their caravan. Jerrette finally decided to enquire about this.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you're going to the Spiral Forest. Or are you joining us for other reasons?" He didn't notice the cold stare that Naomi was giving him. The oldest looking yayimon replied.  
  
"Aye. Most of us are going to settle a new town just wee bit outside o' the Spiral Forast. Some of us, though, ah just goin fo' tha heck of it."  
  
"Taking an excuse to go an adventure, then?" Jarrette interupted.  
  
"Aye, you could say that. 'Enna way, that's the reason fo' most of us." He pointed to yayimon wearing a western hat. "Ah bet he, though, is comin' fo' different reasons. Goes ba' the name o' Tenma. We in our ol' town knew him fo' being some type o' hopeless romantic. Keeps amanginen scenarios based on some Indiana Johns or somethin', he's quite knowledgeable about olden times. Never got into history myself. Enna way, ah bet he's a wee bit taken with one o' those digimon." He pointed at Crowmon and Kagemon. This caused Jarrette to jump in suprise. Mostly because of his not being used to bisexuality.  
  
Jarrette sped up his walk to catch up to Naomi. He decided to ask a question that had been on his mind all day. "So, when did you get here lovely?"  
  
"First of all I prefer to go by my name, so you can stop calling me lovely. Anyway, I've been here since yesterday. But I should be asking you that question. Also, how did you get that money?"  
  
"Well lovel..er..Naomi, I've been here for about week. And I've been a carpenter's 'gofer' during that time, if that explains how I have money."  
  
The group walked on until nightfall. At that time they stopped for the night. Unlike season one, though, the digidestined had not been prepared for camping. Luckily, though, they were able to barrow gear from some yayimon, who had had the chance to prepare.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The mysterious fortune teller and Akumumon were back in their dark room. They watched as the human children and their accompanying digimon fell asleep. After that, the fortune teller pulled out his deck once again, and started to shuffle. "Well, I guess this would be a good time for some..." He paused. "disturbances." He flicked three cards out and read them silently. An evil grin came to his face.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Almost the entire caravan was asleep. A few were just nodding off. One of the party members was still wide awake, though. Tenma just sat there, watching the winds blow over the hills, creating waves in the tall grass. As he watched the grassy waves, he remembered a story that his brother had told him when he was but a small child.  
  
"When the mighty Dragon o' Ongaku flew from the clouds ova the Sea o' Winds to the Barren Lands, he missed the beautiful waves. Because of that, he spread trees across the land ta' see the wind move the branches. But he soon found that the trees were stubbern, and moved in there own patterns. Because o' this, the dragon removed the trees an' left onla the branches. Once again, though, the branches were stubbern, and the thicker branches refused to move, calling themselves the trees. Because of this, the dragon blew a magical breeze over the branches. All the branches lost their sturdiness, and they all became the same size. This created the wavy grasslands that covered all that wa' see."  
  
Though Tenma had always liked the story, he himself didn't believe it, as his brother did. Watching the waves, and thinking of the story that his brother told. These only fueled his anxiety to find the Dragonfly So. Something suddenly caught his attention. Out on the hills he saw two figures.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Finally I get to do something." The fortune tellor threw three cards into the breeze. "CONFUSION! ILLUSION! CORRUPTION!" he announced. The cards turned bright red and were swept into a whirlwind. Moments later, the whirlwind stopped, returning the cards to the fortune teller's hand. There in the spiral of grass (put into form by the whirl) stood a third figure. Mostly very skinny, the figures forearms and lower legs stood out from the rest of it, being huge in purportion. Tenma was about to tell everyone what he saw when he got the sudden urge to sleep. Though he tried his best to fight it, he went unconscious before he could wake anyone up.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Who is this new threat? Find out in part 6 of this digimon series.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one new has been identified, so i'll just tell you that this is the last time I'm gonna tell you about your ability to use my original characters. It's not gonna change, I'm not gonna suddenly say "no, none for you", and this offer gets tedious to write. Okay? 


End file.
